Start of a love story
by garuda001
Summary: An unexpected event creates love between two friends   I Really suck at summaries


This is my very first Fanfic I just really love Mana Khemia

**_GROWING LOVE_**

It was a very quiet afternoon in the workshop but it was soon distrupted as the vice principal makes a visit.

"I am impressed how clean this workshop turned out,rather than the last time I was here." The VP suprisingsly said

"Im flattered madame Entertraud."Flay replied

"Flay you have done nothing to improve this workshop,you even do the opposite of it!" Anna shouted to Flay

"Well that ruined the mood."Flay grunted

"Ahem I am still here." The VP said

"Im sorry Vice Principal,bickering is kind of a habit for them."Vayne replied

"This workshop has gotten a lot tidier when miss Lemouri joined."The VP said

"May I ask Vice principal,Why are you here?"Roxis Asked

"Oh,I almost forgot at the third week of this term we will have an expedition at the depths of the Old Schoolhouse ,I am announcing it in person to every student so you must all get ready since that will be held two days from today including this day"The VP explained

"What an outstanding idea, who thought of it?"Asked Flay

"'so if anything happens he'll be responsible for it."Answered the VP

"So it Will be the day after tomorrow?"asked Jess

"Exactly,as I said I am announcing it to every student in person so I must be going now." The VP exits the workshop

"Hmmm'an expedition in the depths of the Old Schoolhouse,this could be amusing."Flay said with a scheming voice

"What do you mean Flaya?"Asked Nikki

"Oh nothing,farewell for now I have to make preperations,Gwahahahaha!"Flay said as he ran through the workshop door

"What was that about?"Asked Nikki

"Whoo knows it is Flay were talking about."Replied Anna

"Well Whatever it is I hope it's something fun."Pamela said cheerfully

"I just wish he'll leave me out of it."Roxis mumbles

"Boo!Your no fun Roxis!"Pamela shouted

"Hmf"Roxis grunts

"Well we still have enough time when should we get ready?"Vayne asked

"It's only 4 in the afternoon we should pack tomorrow"Anna said

"Then what sould we do with the spare time?"Asked Nikki

"I know,lets clean the workshop."Anna suggested and started to clean the room

"What a horrible idea!"Nikki Replied

"Then what do you think we should do?"Replied Anna

"Oh I know let's make some medicines,Vayne you'll be my first test sub- I mean taster for my medicine."Jess suggested while throwing various stuff in the cauldron

"I think I'll pass."Vayne said while trying to make a leave

"Bleh!even worse I'm already feeling sick just thinking about it."Nikki replied

"Oh come on it's not that bad!"Jess said while throwing even more ingredients inside the cauldron

"Well I'll be going to my dorm now to prepare."Roxis said while tinkering his glasses

"What,It's too early."Pamela said

"It's better to prepare now."Roxis said as he left the room

"I'm going too,my fan groupies might be waiting for me to sing."Nikki said

"I'm bored,I'm going to the library."Pamela said and left the room by passing through the wall

"I think I saw something move inside the cauldron,Vayne finish this up for me I'm going to my room now"Jess requested

"Say what!" Vayne replied

"Yay I knew I could count on you"Jess happily said

"But I didn't even said *Jess went through and slams the door* *sigh* Why do I have to do it?"Vayne mumbles

"Poor Vayne"Anna said

"Huh,I didn't notice you were still here Anna."Vayne surprisingly said

"What was Jess even making?"Anna asked

"I don't know,let me see"Vayne said

As Vayne look inside the cauldron a gigantic bubble was emerging from it,the Vayne rush to Anna

"Anna watch out!"Vayne shouted

The giant bubble exploded the whole workshop was filled with grayish liquid

"Are you okay Anna?"Vayne said While being on top of her

"Y-yes"Anna's face turned red

"Are you sure,cause your face looks kinda red."Vayne replied

Then Jess suddenly come backs to the room

"Sorry I forgot my-Vayne what are you doing!"Shouted Jess and pulled Vayne's ear

"Ow,ow that hurts."Vayne mumbles

"How could you do that to an innocent little girl!"Jess shouted while while helping Anna up

"Do what?"Said Vayne while scratching his head

"You were on top of her,what were you trying to do"Jess said while driving Vayne to the corner

"I wasn'trying to do something…"Vayne answered

"Actually Jess,Vayne covered me from the bubble that exploded in the cauldron."Anna explained while trying to calm herself from what happened

"Where did the bubble came from?"Jess said while trying ease her anger

"From your synthesis."Vayne replied

"Oh,I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding and for the,you know the bubble"Jess apologized

"Well the workshop is total messed."Vayne said

"Let's just clean it up and go to our dorms."Anna said

"Does that include me?"Jess asked

"YES!"Vayne and Anna said

10 MINUTES LATER

"Finally finished."Jess said

"I agree"Anna replied

"Oh ,Anna You still got a little smudge on your face."Vayne said and wipe Anna's face

"T-Thank you."Anna turns red again

"Vayne I didn't knew you like youger girls."Jess teasingly said

"What do you mean"Vayne confusedly asked

"Nothing,I'll be going now."Jess said with a singing tone

"What was that about?"Vayne asked

"Yeah"Ann replied while still being red

"Well I'm gon'na go now."Vayne said

"Okay take care."Anna said

"You too."Vayne replied

"Vayne *sigh*"Anna talks to herself

End of this chapter

The next chapter might take a while


End file.
